1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer adapted to be hitched to the rearward end of a vehicle and more particularly to a trailer including a detachable cargo carrier which may be selectively removably secured to the rear of the trailer to increase the carrying capacity of the trailer or which may be selectively removably secured to the box receiver at the rear end of the vehicle when the vehicle is not being used to tow the trailer. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a trailer of the type described which may be secured to the rearward end of a vehicle in a substantially vertically disposed position when the trailer is not being used to transport cargo. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a trailer of the type described wherein the cargo carrier may be selectively removably secured to the trailer when the trailer is in its substantially vertically disposed transport position. The trailer may also be stored in a garage or the like in a vertically disposed position with the cargo carrier being secured to the underside of the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of trailers have been previously provided with the trailer being towed by a vehicle. Usually, the vehicle has a box receiver at the rearward end thereof into which is received a tow bar or hitch bar with the hitch bar having either a clevis or hitch ball secured to the rearward end so that the trailer may be hitched thereto. There are many times when the conventional trailer being towed by a vehicle is too small for a particular load. Further, there are many times when the trailer is towed by the vehicle without the trailer having any cargo positioned thereon. Many residential areas prohibit the storage of trailers outside of a garage or the like. When the trailer is stored in a garage or the like, it takes up considerable space.